Overload
Overload is a tech power available to Engineers, Sentinels, Garrus, Miranda, Kasumi, EDI, Kaidan Alenko, Wilson, and Dr. Amanda Kenson. It shuts down an enemy's shields, rendering them vulnerable to attack. Overload is typically used to take down shields or synthetics, doing twice as much damage to shields as it does to synthetics, but will also cause any unshielded enemies using flamethrowers to explode. Starting at rank 3, Overload will cause the weapons of most unprotected enemies to overheat, making them unable to fire for a brief period. It can also be used on explosive containers to make them detonate more violently for added damage. This power travels in a straight line from the user to the target, hitting instantly. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Others) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Shield and Synthetic Damage': 120.00 points *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Others) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Shield and Synthetic Damage': 140.00 points **'Synthetic Stun Length': 3.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Others) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Shield and Synthetic Damage': 160.00 points **'Synthetic Stun Length': 3.00 seconds **'Weapon Overheat Length': 6.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, ''Heavy Overload'' *Your pulse now damages synthetic enemies so brutally that they explode on "death". **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Others) **'Impact Radius': 1.20 meters **'Shield and Synthetic Damage': 200.00 points **'Synthetic Stun Length': 3.00 seconds **'Weapon Overheat Length': 6.00 seconds ''Area Overload'' *You have increased your pulse's strength to cover a wide area, making it easy to hit multiple targets. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 12.00 seconds (Others) **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters **'Shield and Synthetic Damage': 160.00 points **'Synthetic Stun Length': 3.00 seconds **'Weapon Overheat Length': 6.00 seconds Player Notes *Though the game says this ability will be ineffective against organic enemies, at rank 3 or higher it can still be used on (almost) any enemy to cause their weapon to overheat, giving the player a breather. *Overload deals the damage amount listed above to armor, barriers and synthetic health. Double damage is dealt to shields. No organic health damage is dealt. Availability *Engineer *Sentinel *Dr. Amanda Kenson *Garrus Vakarian *Kasumi Goto *Miranda Lawson *Wilson Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Overload Overload electronics with this power surge, stunning your enemy. Effective against shields, barriers, and synthetics. Not as effective against organics. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage:' 220 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.4 sec Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Damage:' 264 Rank 4: Chain Overload/Damage Chain Overload Hit 1 additional target within 8 meters with 60% less damage. Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Damage:' +30% Rank 5: Neural Shock/Recharge Speed Neural Shock Incapacitate weaker organic enemies for a short duration. (Only affects the main target if chained) Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' +25% Rank 6: Chain Overload/Shield Damage Chain Overload Increase damage by 15%. Hit 1 additional target within 8 meters with 60% less damage. Shield Damage Increase damage to barriers and shields by an additional 100%. Player Notes Is now more effective against Biotic Barriers than in Mass Effect 2. Is effective against Phantoms and Banshees. This new evolution allows to become a well rounder character, gameplay wise. Highly effective in Mass Effect 3 multiplayer if used with maximum recharge rate as crowd control when fully upgraded along the chain overload/neural shock path. Place yourself at the entrance to a room enemies are charging through and spam it on the first one to appear - the room will be dead within five uses, which will be about thirteen seconds. Neural shock is key to this strategy, as it stops enemy forward momentum for the duration they are being shocked, allowing your teammates time to flank or provide you cover while you kill the room. Strategy holds up very well in silver, but weakens in gold where the sheer volume of light and heavy enemies begs for more engineers to spam overload. Not effective against Reaper heavies, but still a valid strategy for waves of reaper light infantry. Another important factor for Overload in Multiplayer is it's better at stripping barriers than Warp is, especially with the Rank 6 evolution which doubles its damage against shields and barriers. Incidentally, this arguably makes the Turian Sentinel (who has both warp and overload) the best class in multiplayer for stripping away defenses and dealing with hardened targets. Availability *'Single-Player:' **Engineer **Sentinel **Garrus Vakarian **EDI **Kaidan Alenko *'Multiplayer:' **Human Engineer **Turian Sentinel Category:Tech Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3